


Art Galleries

by yellowbutterflies



Series: F1 heist au [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Bank Robbery, Based on a Tumblr Post, Charles is dramatic and clingy, Cute, Fainting, Fluff, Gangs, Guns, Hacking, Heist, Here are the tags for part 2, Lando needs a hug, Lewis is basically George’s dad, M/M, Mainly focuses on the 2019 rookie trio, Sharing a Bed, art gallery heist, but it isn’t any of the drivers, but the others are either mentioned or there, i don’t know how to tag, lando being a little shit, seb is everyone else’s dad, some people get killed, someone faints so, there is some, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies
Summary: George, Alex and Lando are invited to be apart of an elite gang - Carbon - but first they have to successfully rob an art gallery.OrI’m bad a summaries and this is a heist au
Relationships: (the rest are background ships in this fic), Alexander Albon & Lando Norris & George Russell, Alexander Albon/George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, George Russell & Mick Schumacher, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: F1 heist au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109519
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	1. The Art Gallery Heist

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tumblr post which can be found here - https://eight-hearts.tumblr.com/post/639492987051802624/can-you-please-post-the-link-to-the-f1-heist-au
> 
> Thank you for letting me create this :)
> 
> Me and fellow tumblr @formulola had this idea
> 
> I hoping to write more parts of this series, like a sewis origin story and some other ships.

George watched Lando closely, he could see the younger boy playing with his fingers nervously. He was evidently anxious, it wasn’t everyday you were knocked out to come into the meeting room of the biggest criminal gang in the world. Carbon were untraceable, they never left a piece of evidence unless it was intentionally. Occasionally, they would leave their symbol, to let everyone know they were still around. Their symbol was a formula 1 car, sometimes they carve it into a piece of furniture or sometimes they’d leave a photo of one but everyone knew what it meant at this point. Carbon were taking over the city and here George found himself in their office with his two idiot friends.

George isn’t sure how he got here or where he is, he remembered getting knocked out by someone who came up behind him and then he woke up here but he wasn’t tied up so he could’ve have been kidnapped. Then a voice had come over an intercom to tell them they weren’t in trouble and someone would see them shortly. Alex suggested that they might have gone into their territory by accident and they were just being warned, that suggestion definitely didn’t help Lando.

Alex reached over slowly to take one of Lando’s hands in his own to distract him, George couldn’t help but softly smile at his best friends. He noticed how Lando calmed almost the second Alex had touched him. That’s what George did, he noticed things, he noticed everything. He was observant. He could tell by the chairs in this room there was 17 people who met regularly in this room. There was 25 chairs and only 17 of them were worn. George made the assumption that everyone had a regular seat and that’s why there was on what appeared to be new chairs or hardly used chairs. George could tell very easily that Lando wanted nothing more than to be at his laptop trying to hack into somewhere. He could tell that Alex wanted to snuggle on their couch, in the apartment the 3 lived into together, with a book or wanted to be out scouting vehicles. Yet, they were here and couldn’t leave. George was sure they’d be killed if they tried.

“How much longer do you think they’ll be?” Lando asked, George suddenly leaving his thoughts behind.

“They’re outside.” George said, he could see the shadows of feet beneath the door.

“How did you know that?” A man with a German asked as he entered.

“I’ve told you, he’s the observant one.” Said the dark skinned man with braided hair who followed him in.

“Are we in trouble?” Lando asked, even though they already had been told they weren’t, as 15 more people walked in. So George had been right about the 17 people.

“I thought you said they weren’t over the intercom.” A guy with a Spanish accent turned towards a man with curly hair and asked.

“I did.” The curly hair man responded with an Australian accent.

“Enough, boys.” The second man who had entered turned to face the trio. “It’s really nice to meet you, George, Alex and Lando.” He gazed pointed looks as he said their names. “Sorry we had to knock you out to bring you here, are you injured?” The three shook their heads.

“I’m confused though..” Lando frowned.

“I’m not surprised. Let me explain. First of, I’m the leader, Lewis. Assuming you know we Carbon, this is the only room with out symbol. Guessing you worked that out George?” He nodded. “Well, we’ve been watching you for weeks-“

“I told you I was being followed!” Alex raised his hands in somewhat of a triumph, his eyes scanned the room quickly and then he pointed towards the Australian they had heard earlier. “It was you, very smart using different cars but maybe change hats next time!” Alex humphed before he went bright red realising who had just talked too. “Sorry, I’m just mad they thought I was lying.”

“That would be Daniel.” Lewis explained. “Surprised you two didn’t realised you were being followed.” Lewis turned his attention to George and Lando.

“Oh, I knew. I was planning an attack them today but obviously that won’t happen now.” George reassured.

“Who was following you George?” Lando asked.

“Him.” He looked towards Lewis, who’s facial expression had turned to one of alarm.

“You said Charles was following him!” A man with dirty blonde hair stood up anger. He was sat to the right of Daniel.

“Max, sit down. Get over it.” The guy who had came in before Lewis and was now stood beside him said.

“No, I won’t. I had to follow that idiot around!” He pointed towards Lando. “I watched him fall over his own feet more times than I can even count! All while Charles got to pretend he was following someone!” Max was clearly angry at the situation. Lewis just looked towards Daniel for help. The Australian getting the message and pulling the Dutch into his lap.

“We can get revenge on Charles later, baby. This is more important right now.” He put a gentle hand on Max’s cheek, the younger one seeming to melt into this touch and hesitantly nodded with a pout.

“If you’re the leader, why were you following me?” George asked.

“Because you’re special and i wanted to train you to take over from me.” Nobody other than the guy next to Lewis seemed to know this as almost everyone had a shocked expression.

“What about me?! This is what I call Betrayal!”

“Esteban do i need to remind you what happened last year?” Max asked him with a smug expression.

“Oh, piss off, Max.” George watched as Daniel wrapped a strong arm around Max, most likely to keep him in place.

“Seb, please control your children.” Lewis sighed towards the guy stood beside him.

“If one more of you guys question Lewis, you’re going to regret it.”

“Stop sticking up for your boyfriend and tell him that I’m the best and should take over.” Charles pouted.

“I will confiscate your sunglasses, Charles.” That made the man shut up.

George noticed how when Seb had told them all to stop, they all backed down. That seemed like these guys trusted Seb, they made them feel safe. Perhaps they saw him as a fatherly figure.

“Anyway, back to you three. We want you here in Carbon. We’re going to set you a challenge, there’s an Art gallery near by. You three will rob it. We will give you some assistance but only a few of us. Are you up to the challenge?”

Lando and Alex immediately turned to look at George, seeming to trust his opinion and choice. The two boys nodded at him, leaving the decision to him.

“Okay.” George looked at Lewis.

“Brilliant. Don’t worry about the selling of the items as this is your first job, we’ll sort it. Let me tell you who you’re allowed to ask for help from. I already know your strong points so I’ve assigned people with similar skills for you. George, you can ask for help from me but be warned it will be vague. That’s how i work. Lando, you can ask for help from either Pierre, Max or Carlos but they have to be together to provide an answer. Alex, you can ask for help from Lance or Charles, again they must be together to provide an answer.” As he told them who could help them he pointed towards them. “While everyone’s here I’ll introduce you to the rest of them and explain their main roles and skills.”

As Lewis spoke George made a mental note of who did what and who was who. Valtteri - he was in charge of finding security plans and managing the take out of them. Max - An IT man and hitman. Checo - ran things back at base. Charles - very skilled in getting unmarked weapons. Carlos - had some IT skills but was better at problem solving. Daniel - the main getaway driver, he would always drive the main getaway vehicle. Lance - the main to go to about arranging getaway vehicles. Sebastian - Lewis’ second in command, filled in for him when he was away. Kimi - a medic who didn’t talk much. Antonio - another getaway driver. Pierre - one of IT guys who would work from the getaway vehicle, always travelling with Daniel. Nicholas - he was usually responsible for taking certain goods to be sold to different sellers around the world. Lewis also made them aware of a junior programme they had. Two of the juniors, Yuki and Mick, were being put through a challenge too so they could become a senior.

“Is there a time limit?” Alex asked.

“No, though i don’t expect it to take you longer than 3 months max. All i can give you is the address for the gallery and certain items you have to take. While there you may take more, and you can take the guys who are allowed to help you to help extract the items but they will only follow your instructions. Does this sound good? Any questions?” They three boys nodded to the first question and shook their heads to the second. “Meeting’s dismissed. You three stay here and talk for 10 minutes then i will be back to show you around.

The boys waited for a good minute before deciding to talk to each other, they knew they were most likely being listened to on the cameras but waiting till everyone had definitely gone gave them some sense of security.

“Did that actually just happen?” Lando looked at them, confusion written all over his face.

“It did, though I can’t believe it did.” Alex answered. “We’re going to be robbing an art gallery.” He looked some what in disbelief.

“You guys do want to do this, don’t you?” George asked.

“Yes!” Both of them answered almost at the same time, making George laugh.

“Good, I want too as well.” He smiled.

“This won’t be easy.” Alex said.

“Far from it.” Lando added.

“Come on guys, we can do this. You know we can. Plus, if we’re struggling we can ask for help.” Lando was going to say something was Lewis and Sebastian came into the room.

“Sorry to interrupt your conversation, thought that would take longer. Ready for a tour?” The boys nodded. “Follow me”

————————

When Lewis took them on the tour around the building, George made a mental map in his head as he knew it wouldn’t be too long before Lando eventually got lost here. They ended the tour close to where they started but this time they were brought into a small room with 3 desks.

“And we end our tour here, this is your room. If you do your job successfully, this will become your permanent room. Nobody should disturb you here unless it is urgent. Well enjoy.” Lewis gave them a reassuring smile before leaving with Sebastian following behind him.

“We aren’t asking for help.” Lando said once they’d gone.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked.

“We have to show them we can do this, that we are the best option they have. We have to do this just the three of us.” He explained. Alex looked towards George for his opinion.

“He does have a point. However, lets keep the option of asking for help open. This won’t be as easy as things we’ve done in the past.”

“Smart ass.” Lando smirked towards him before deciding he wanted the desk that was separated from the other too and near a darkened window.

“Guess we get to share this space.” Alex gestured to the two conjoining desks.

“Don’t worry I won’t clutter the desk.” He smiled softly as Alex who smiled back.

The two of them were stood smiling at each for at least a minute, neither of them seeing Lando roll his eyes at them. George found himself lost in Alex’s eyes and he would very much like to die looking into those eyes.

“Oi, idiots!” Lando threw a pen at them. “Maybe we should start getting on with our task?” He suggested once he had their attention.

“What? Oh, yeah. That. Let’s go.” George flustered grabbing the nearest thing he could pick up and sitting down.

While this was going on Lewis was watching through the camera with Sebastian and Daniel. Each room in the building had a camera, although they weren’t often monitored it was just in case a back stabbing happened.

“Alex and George are worst then you two were.” Daniel laughed.

“At least we knew we were being flirted with Daniel!” Sebastian smiled smugly at him.

“Have you seen Max’s attempt at flirting?” He asked back.

“You two, I think the rookie trio is more important than that at the moment and what’s wrong with being like that? They’re young, they’ll figure out eventually. Let them live.” Lewis said not taking his eyes of the computer.

—————————

A few days after their original task was given to them George made plans to scout the art gallery. It wasn’t going to be a quick job. The first step was to go there as a tourist, so that’s what he did. Alex and Lando decided to come along for this part so they could have a look at what was there themselves. George had a camera after checking the rules at the art gallery’s website to see if they were permitted. They were, which made George’s job a lot easier.

As the trio made there way around the room they took photos of what they were acquired to take and some other bits that look valuable. George was almost able to take photos of some security cameras on the inside. He could do part of the outside tomorrow. Today was focused on the inside. He made mental notes of where certain security guards were stood as it was a safe assumption that any night guards might be stood in similar positions. He’d map it all out later on the map they’d easily gotten from the website.

“I saw a number pin code machine over there. This part must have extra security at night.” Lando said quietly, making a small motion to where it was located.

“Most of the things we have to take are in here.” Alex looked at his phone. “Do you think you can hack it?” He asked Lando.

“I need to see what type of jack it has but I should be able too. It might just be easier to bring all my leads.” He hummed. “I need a closer look.”

“We’ll stand in front of you. Pretend we’re talking or something.” George offered and Lando nodded already making his way over.

Alex and George positioned themselves to stand in front of Lando without making it look awkward or suspicious which meant George ended up with Alex’s arm in front of his waist. George just really hoped he didn’t look as red as he felt. As Alex spoke about the most random things he could possibly think, George looked around to the room to make it look like they were discussing where they would next go. As he looked around he saw Charles sat in corner beside an art piece. He offered the guy a waved, the Monégasque flustered before waving back and walking away.

“Who you waving at George?” Alex asked, getting George’s attention by poking him in the side.

“Huh? Oh, umm, Charles.” He said pointing in the direction Charles went. “Don’t think I was supposed to see him.”

“They should have sent someone we don’t know then.”

“They probably did.” George said. “But we won’t know that.” George was right in saying that, Jenson Button who Lewis held in very high standards was watching them from afar. He had asked Lewis himself, feeling some what of a connection to them as they all had British blood. Jenson also just wanted to protect any of the new guys.

“It’s a 2.5mm jack, that’s good. I got plenty of them.” Lando smiled beside them.

“Where next, boss?” Alex looked up at George.

“Do not call me boss, we are equals. Anyway, we are going this way.” He practically drag the two boys who mouthed ‘he’s the boss’ at each other with an amused smirk.

——————————

The day after they had scouted the inside of the art gallery it was time for George to scout the outside. He knew he was being followed by Lewis, having seen the older criminal in his rear view mirror. He assumed Alex and Lando were being followed too. He pulled up across from the gallery in a parking bay and reached for the egg and cress sandwich on the passenger seat. This way if anyone saw him it looked like he was just having a later supper. George had decided going towards closing time would be best to scout the outside. He’d be able to see how they lock up and where security would be.

He looked out of his rear view mirror to see Lewis parked at the end of the street, he’d come in a old car, most likely to distract attention from him. George made notes on his phone as the security passed by, he’d have to do this a couple at times at the other entrances but for now he was focusing on the back entrance. The back entrance or roof entrance would be their best bet, but getting Lando to scale a building would be an even bigger challenge. He watched as a worker brought out some trash and disposed of it in the bin outside. Shortly after that happened a security guard came out to lock up round the back. He locked the gate, bin, then returned inside and George could only assume he locked the door behind.

While George was scouting the building Alex was getting the unmarked weapons and vehicles. Alex had a lot of connections so getting these things were going to be a lot easier than they should have been. He had already been approached by Charles and Lance asking if he required any help, the former who was following him now. Charles had accidentally tripped, alerting Alex. The younger boy putting his finger to his lip, signalling to Alex to be quiet and carry on.

He’d arranged to get three assault rifles and three drills from a connection he had. Alex had gotten guns from Robert before, he knew he could be trusted. He had already retrieved precision cutting knifes from a local craft store, paying in cash so it couldn’t be track back. While they scouted the inside they’d noticed how some Art had been drilled, meaning they had to have the drills and the guns were in case they faced any trouble. Alex didn’t mind killing people who got in his way, sure he’d feel guilty about but after twenty four hours that feeling would fade. He’d be getting the car later from Pascal, they were getting a Porsche 911 Turbo S that Alex would be driving himself with Lando in the passenger. He had also arranged for a Ford Transit Custom van that George would be transporting the goods in, back to headquarters which they now knew the location of.

“Hey, how are you?” Alex asked as he shook the hand of Robert.

“I’m good, here’s your guns and drills.” He handed them over as Alex payed him. “What are they for?” He questioned.

“Can’t tell you that, I’m afraid.”

“That’s okay. Keep your self safe, okay?”

“Always, Robert. Thanks again, you’re a star.” Alex smiled before leaving with the guns and drills hidden in a duffle bag, that looked as if it was a gym bag.

While the other two were away doing their respective jobs, Lando was back at headquarters. They had an advanced tech lab that Lando was definitely taking advantage of. He was in the lab, practicing his hacking skills ready for the many security measures he would face. Lando was joined by Max, Carlos and Pierre who were all sat at their own computers, typing away. Lando still hadn’t asked for their help but he had definitely asked for their company.

Lando was doing very well at hacking into a firewall until Charles dramatically pushed the door open and made his way over to Pierre, stopping to wave at Lando and then plopping himself into his lap.

“You okay?” Pierre asked, placing an arm around him.

“Want cuddles, pear.” He pouted.

“Okay, but you have to be quiet because we’re all working. It’s important Lando has quiet, okay?” Charles noddles and curled himself into Pierre.

Lando was very thankful that Pierre knew he needed quiet. He hadn’t know Charles very long but he could tell he was dramatic and loud, Lando needed the opposite of that. Sure, he was good at hacking. Some might even say a prodigy but everyone makes mistakes. That’s okay in most cases but in this case if he makes a mistake too early on it could all corrupt. If he hasn’t put the right things up he could be traced. Lando couldn’t mess this up, this was important to his friends. Not that it wasn’t important to him too, it was but his friends were more important. They were always more important, what they wanted always went ahead of what Lando wanted. Lando would doing anything for his friends, anything to make them happy, even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness.

Like the one time Lando stayed awake till 4am making a digital art because Alex had asked him to do it for George’s birthday and the only thing Lando wanted was tell his friend he was an idiot for pining all these years and sleep. But he didn’t because their happiness was more important than sleep.

———————

It was two weeks after they had received their initial mission and George was certain they were ready, he had already told Nicholas to expect the goods on Friday evening for selling. They had all planned for Friday. He was feeling certain and confident about it until Sebastian and Lewis called him into Lewis’ office.

“Are you absolutely positive you guys are ready? You’ve only been at this two weeks. You haven’t even asked anyone for help.” Lewis asked from opposite George, Sebastian sat close to Lewis’ side.

“Positive, we have everything ready and more. I mean Alex went back to his contact and got backup guns and drills in case the original fails. Lando can hack the most difficult firewall faster than he’s ever been able to do. We have the blueprints and maps ready, the timings to a precise second done. We’ve mapped out where each piece we are taking is and the best route for each of us. We are ready, I’m sure of it. Well, I was until you just asked..” He looked down at his hands, his face flustering.

“I just don’t want you rushing into this and getting hurt.” George looked up as Lewis said that, watching as Seb rubbed Lewis’ lower back. “Do you know how long I’ve been following and watching you?” George shook his head. “3 years. The first time I came across you, you had successfully broken into my car, started and drove off without me noticing until I reviewed security footage. That car had upgrades on it to make it less likely to be broken into, but you did it. I was very impressed. I’ve been watching you very closely. You have some real talent George. I’d hate for this to go wrong and you be wasted. Don’t let what I’ve said put you down. If you think you’re ready, do it.”

“I do think we’re ready. Lando and Alex agree.” George watched his face very closely to look for any sign that George should back now but none was there.

“Then do it. Prove to me that I’m an idiot for not thinking you were.” George nodded. “You can go.” As George left he heard Sebastian telling Lewis he wasn’t allowed to call himself an idiot because that was his job, he chuckled softly as he made his way down to their office.

When he entered the room, Lando and Alex were sat on the floor with the blueprints spread out across it. Lando had a pen in his mouth as well as in his hand and tucked behind his ear. Alex was scribbling furiously on his notepad. They both looked distressed to George.

“Are you guys okay? Are you sure we’re ready? We can put this back.” George sat on the floor opposite them as he rambled.

“Calm down, George.” Alex came and sat beside him. “Lando was just stressing that he hadn’t noted where all the security was and he’s checked at least ten times, I’m just noting his behaviour down so when he inevitably goes crazy, i can tell him why.” George laughed softly at his friend who George noticed was sitting very close to him.

George could feel the butterflies in his stomach going crazy, his hands were clammy and his heart was beating fast. He didn’t know why he was acting like this. It was just his best friend sitting next to him, his best friend who he’s liked since he met him.

Alex smiled softly at George when he noticed his change in demeanour, he didn’t like seeing George like this. He took his hand in his own to let the taller boy know he was there for him. George smiled back and Alex just wanted to lean in and kiss-

“SHIT!” Lando shouted, breaking the moment between Alex and George. The two boys looked at him to find his white shirt covered in purple ink. They started laughing almost immediately. “Stop it, it’s not funny!”

“What happened?” Alex asked as he tried to stop laughing.

“Well i was chewing it and then i need it because each colour represents a different security measure and as i pulled it out it exploded, all over my nice shirt too.” The younger boy frowned as the other two just laughed at him more. “Stop it!” He threw the pen at them before he started laughing with them too.

“I think we’ve got this.” George said once they’d calm down, Lando nodded in agreement as Alex squeezed George’s hand.

————————— 

George can’t help but pace in the living room of their apartment. Tonight they carry out the heist and George can’t concentrate. He felt as if every single thing that could go wrong was dancing about in his head, taunting him. He needed this to go right. This would be sure a major life goal for the three of them. They needed everything to goes as planned. He’d been awake since at least 5am that morning just worrying and going every single detail possible.

It was about 8am when Alex had woken up and joined George in the living space. Alex could see the worry on George’s face the minute he stepped out of his bedroom. He came and sat beside George on the couch and said nothing, just took the papers out of George’s hands, placed them on the coffee table and then took George’s hands into his own.

“Stop stressing, the more you stress, the more nervous you’ll be and the more nervous you are the more chances something goes wrong.” Alex squeezed his hand.

“I think you just did the opposite of comforting me. Now I’m nervous, that if i get more nervous it will go wrong.” George bit his bottom lip for a minute before Alex swiped his thumb over it, making him stop.

“It’s going to go fine, you are our leader and we trust in you. Me and Lando are sure we’ve done everything to the best of our abilities. Believe in yourself like you believe in us.” Alex made George looked him in the eye.

“I don’t know how to do that..” George confessed.

“Let me show you.” Alex placed a gentle hand on George’s cheek and leaned in slightly, giving George a chance to pull away if this wasn’t what he wanted but he definitely wanted this. He was going to kiss Alex, Alex was going to-

“GOOD MORNING.” Lando shouted as he left his bedroom, the two boys jumped away from each other immediately. George tried his best not to look too disappointed. “I think today calls for Alex’s good luck pancakes.” Lando dragged Alex into the kitchen area, Alex getting the message and started the mixture for the pancakes while Lando came and flopped beside George, smiling at him.

“Morning.” George ruffled his hair to which Lando made a noise of discomfort. “I can’t make your hair look worse then it already is.” George laughed to which Lando pouted.

“Rude, oh that reminds me.” He turned to look at Alex. “Did you get suppressors for the guns?”

“Who is the idiot here?” Alex asked as he mixed the ingredients in the bowl. Lando looked to George for the answer and George just looked back until Lando realised.

“Me?” He questioned.

“Yes you, as if i would get guns with out suppressors. This isn’t my first time playing with guns, Lando.” Alex smiled sweetly at him, to reassure Lando he wasn’t mad because sometimes Lando misinterpreted things.

“You owe me an extra pancake for insulting me and i get priority of George’s hugs for the next week.” Lando said as he closed his eyes and snuggled into George’s side. George just shrugged his shoulders at Alex and offered him a sweet smile to which he returned.

————————

After Lewis had go to the rookie trio to brief him on their plan for the heist, he sent them off for some late lunch. He knew the boys would forget to eat if he didn’t tell them too and he didn’t need one of them fainting on the job. Once he knew they had left the building, Lewis had called the rest of the guys in for a meeting.

“The rookie trio are doing the heist tonight.” Lewis explained as the last person sat down. “I don’t know about you but I’m feeling uneasy at the fact they haven’t asked for help. You guys know where to be stationed tonight. Remember you need your disguises. Jenson will be the one who is closest to the action as they don’t know who he is. Do not get into the line of fire should something happen. We only interfere if things get deadly on their side. We don’t mind a few security guards dying.” Lewis finished.

“I think they can do it.” Pierre was the first to speak. “Lando has some real skills, they’ve got this. I don’t think they need us as much as we think they do.” Some of the other guys nodded their heads in agreement.

“I am glad you believe in them. Let’s prepare for tonight. Nicky, have you got buyers?” Lewis asked the Canadian.

“I do, they’re going to be paying us a lot more then i offered.” He smiled proudly.

“Well done.”

————————

George took one last deep breath as they pulled upside of the art gallery. He could see Alex and Lando pulling up down the street. Lando already frantically typing away on his laptop. George had to wait for the signal which was Lando disabling the cameras and lights around the back entrance. Almost a minute later the lights turned off and the green light on the camera turned red. George quickly got out of the van, grabbing the bag and adjusting his ski mask. He made sure Lando and Alex were out of their car too before making his way to meet them at the back entrance.

As they approached, Alex saw a lone security guard who was attempting to turn the light back out. Alex raised his gun and shot the guard once in the head, they fell to the floor. The suppressor silencing the gunshot. Alex checked the guard was dead before making a come here motion with his hand to the other two. Lucky for them the guard had a set of keys on him which meant Lando wouldn’t have to spend anytime hacking the door.

George quickly shuffled through the keys until on of them unlocked the door. The door brought them into a back room, they knew this. They had prepared for this. This room was full of security cameras. He watched as Lando connected his laptop to main computer and hacked his way into the mainframe. Alex smiled softly at George in the dim light and George gave him a smile and a small thumbs up in return. It only took Lando 5 minutes to disable almost all security measures. There was only 2 security guards who would be inside the room. Alex and Lando had both agreed they would tackle them as George grabbed the more valuable stuff.

As they made there way to the door that would lead them into the gallery, Lando stopped, his hand resting on the doorknob.

“Good luck, I love you two idiots.” He smiled and then left the room, leaving George and Alex.

“See you on the other side, Georgie.” Alex smiled, he placed a quick kiss on George’s cheek and left. If George didn’t have this job to do he would definitely be a blushing mess who couldn’t move but he didn’t have time for that. Before, he left he decided if this all went well he would finally tell Alex how he felt.

George made his way through the art gallery. He had memorised his route perfectly, take a left here then a right and straight forward before turning left and he was almost there. He looked straight through the glass window and saw Lando on the other side. The younger boy putting a jack into a pin to unlock the door for himself. He could see a hint of blood splattered on his torso, meaning the guard was dead. He watched as Lando unlocked the door.

“George, i know I’m cute but get a move on.” Lando laughed quietly through the ear piece, George shook his head gently.

He had another right and the left. He rushed to the most expensive item they were taking, a large canvas in the middle. He reached for his knife and started cutting the edges precisely. He couldn’t afford any errors and he couldn’t afford to be slow. Once he finished cutting the edge, he rolled the art up and put it into a tube in his duffle back and made his way around the room grabbing and cutting down the things he was steal.

As he picked up a small statue of a head, he couldn’t help but wonder why it was so expensive. Anyone could make something like this. He was brought out of his trance when he heard footsteps. He put the statue into his back and drew his gun, holding it tight. He took cover on the wall and peaked around the corner. He saw a guard. There was only 2 guards on shift tonight, excluding the one outside. Alex must have missed him. George aimed for his head and pulled the trigger. The guard fell onto the floor just like the one Alex had taken out earlier.

“Out, out, out. The firewall will go back up shortly.” Lando spoke quickly over the earpiece.

George dipped his duffle bag up and made his way out. They’d agreed they wouldn’t wait for each other at the exit instead would head to their vehicles and meet up back at headquarters. George got into the van depositing the bag on the backseat. He looked in the rear view mirror, Lando was sat in the passenger seat, looking distressed. He kept looking out of the window and around. Alex should be back by now. He should be back in the car driving himself and Lando back. He should be getting ready to party. He should be safe. George can’t help but panic. He wants to run back out, he wants to go find Alex. He wants to hold him safe in his arms.

George sees movement up the street, thinking it’s Alex, he looks up. He spots Lewis getting out of a car, why is he here? Lewis looked just as stressed as George did. He watched as Lewis started making his way towards him before he stopped and looked behind the van. George quickly turned and saw Alex running in a hurry to the car. George let his body go into autopilot as he started the car, just thankful Alex was alright. He looked pale, blood covered his lower half.

“Go, go, I’ll explain when we’re safe.” George started driving towards headquarters taking a different longer, route like they’d planned.

When he pulled into the headquarters garage, Nicholas was waiting for him. He already had Alex and Lando’s bag. George estimated they would have got back about 10 minutes ago having taken a shorter route. He handed over the bag to Nicholas who offered him a small smile which couldn’t help but make George feel uneasy.

“They’re in the medical room.” Nicholas didn’t say anything more which left a uneasy feeling in George’s stomach. The older man had walked away before George could ask anymore.

He made his way to the medical room, his hands shaking and becoming clammy once again. It couldn’t be Alex, surely. He looked alright when George saw him getting into the car. Just a bit panicked. Lewis was pacing outside the door when George arrived, when the older one spotted George he pulled him into a hug.

“I’m so glad you are alright. You did such a good job.” He didn’t smile at George but George could still feel the happiness he felt.

“What’s going on? Why are we meeting here?” George asked, the words come out of his mouth too fast.

“Something happened to Alex. I think it would be best he told you, come on.” He opened the medical room door and took George over to the bed where Alex was. Lando was sat on his left, holding his hand. George took in the fact Alex’s lower leg was elevated on pillows and wrapped in a bandage.

“Georgie.” He smiled at George, if George was laying in a hospital bed he definitely wouldn’t be that happy but that’s what made Alex different. George couldn’t help but practically launch himself at Alex and hugged him the best he could. Alex chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around George. “I’m okay, i promise. There was an extra security guard, i didn’t see the one i was suppose to see until i was leaving and saw his body. This one surprised me, shot me in the leg before i got the chance to react. Then i shot him back but I’m okay.” Alex reassured him.

“You drove with a bullet in your leg? Are you stupid? But I couldn’t help but worry about you, Alex. I just started thinking the worse and i just wanted to hold you and make sure-“ George was cut off by Alex’s lips connecting with his own, George felt those butterflies in his stomach come back as he kissed Alex back. Alex was safe and was here with him.

“Oh my gosh, finally. Only took you two 3 years.” Lando laughed and rolled his eyes from beside him.

“Well i was going to kiss him this morning before someone demanded my pancakes.” Alex looked pointedly at Lando.

“You know what, i don’t even have any regrets those pancakes are the best thing in this horrible dark earth.” Lando sighed dramatically.

“Oh no, please don’t tell me this is another version of Charles.” Sebastian groaned from beside Lewis, George hadn’t even noticed him come in.

“What now?” George asked sitting on the chair beside the right of Alex and taking his hand in his own.

“You join the big boys.” Lewis smiled.

“Never say that again, Lew.” Seb laughed from beside him.

“You’re ready, if you want, you have a permanent job here with us.” Lewis said.

George, Alex and Lando all exchanged a look. Alex and Lando nodding at George, once again giving him the final say in this.

“We definitely want this.” He smiled at his two idiot friends. They’d actually done it. They had successfully pulled of their first ever heist and they had done it together. Just like they had started off in the criminal business.


	2. Bank Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for the big bank heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It based on this tumblr post - https://eight-hearts.tumblr.com/post/639492987051802624/can-you-please-post-the-link-to-the-f1-heist-au
> 
> Big thank you to tumblr @formulola
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

It had been 2 months since their first heist and George could still feel the way the adrenaline coursed through his body. They hadn’t done a big heist since, just smaller jobs like taking cars or assassinations. George would love to another heist, he just didn’t want to ask or risk Alex’s life again. Even though George knew Alex could handle heists, he almost lost him last time and that memory hadn’t left him.

He looked down at Alex who was curled into his side, his head resting on George’s chest and he look peaceful, looks as if he isn’t part of some stressed filled gang. He looked happy. George couldn’t help it and placed a kiss on Alex’s head.

“Mornin’.” He grumbled, stretching ever so slightly and then tried to get closer to George who happily pulled him onto his chest.

“Sleep well?” George asked.

“Always sleep well when I’m sharing a bed with you.” Alex smiled sleepily at him.

“You’re so cheesy.” George smiled at him.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” Alex smiled back.

George went to kiss Alex but once again Lando ruined the moment by bursting through the door. He had his hands over his eyes, in case the boys were naked.

“We aren’t naked, Lando.” Alex laughed.

“Oh good, come on. You’re gonna be late.” Lando said pulling the covers off them.

“For what?” George asked.

“The meeting.” Lando said.

“That doesn’t start till 9am.” George replied.

“It’s 8:50am right now.” Lando pointed to the clock. They both heard Alex quietly swear, George and Alex didn’t usually sleep in late. They were always awake before Lando. “I know you two had a busy night.” Lando winked before leaving.

“At least he didn’t disturb that.” Alex smiled before dragging himself out of bed. George watched as the sun hit Alex perfectly making him look like some sort of angel. To George, Alex was an angel. His angel. The sun made Alex look even more perfect, if that was possible. Alex had a soft smile on his face, he looked content.

“You’re perfect.” George said softly.

“Pardon?” Alex turned around as he pulled on a new shirt.

“You’re perfect.” He repeated as he sat up. Alex smiled and came and sat in George’s lap, wrapping his arms around him.

“What does that make you? A Greek God?” Alex asked. “Because you’re more perfect than me.” He smiled wider and kissed George softly.

“Stop flirting and get your asses out here.” They heard Lando shout.

“Come on, I’d rather not disappoint the boss.” George smiled.

“You just don’t want him to give the leader position to someone else when he leaves.” Alex repeated.

“Maybe, but i like to make a good impression.” George replied.

They eventually got to the meeting with a few minutes to spare. When they arrived they still had to wait for a couple of people to arrived. George noticed how Sebastian looked particularly happy but also a bit nervous, George then looked over to Lewis who looked quite proud of something. George couldn’t help but wonder if this meeting had something to do with Sebastian. When Pierre and Charles finally came in the room, giggling like two kids who just had sex for the first time, Lewis stood up to begin the meeting.

“As you know, I usually do the meetings but Sebastian has something very special for you guys.” Lewis smiled proudly at Sebastian who stood up and came beside Lewis, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“This is a big job, this biggest we’ve done in a while. We are going to be need a lot of people working on this. This will take at least two months before we can carry out the job but I believe we can do this.” Sebastian explained. “Lewis is letting me lead this big project to prove my role as second in command is right. As you know, Lewis only lets higher members lead big projects. Now, you’re probably wondering what the job is.”

“Seb, just tell us please.” Charles pouted.

“I am, calm yourself. We are doing a bank robbery.” The tension in the room change, a buzz of excitement but also nervousness. “I want everyone working on this, even if you work at base, i want you working on it. You can still work from base, obviously but everyone is working on this. There is three people i want working at the front of this, George, Lando and Alex. You guys are going to lead this partly. I want you guys at the front. If you’re up for it.” The three shared an exchange.

“We are.” George told him.

“Well, we have a heist to plan.” Lewis smiled at them.

————————

24 hours after Sebastian’s announcement of the heist, the headquarters was busy. Everyone was working as hard as they could. George took a walk around headquarters after a quick meeting with Lewis and Sebastian about what would be expect of him during the heist. As he passed each room he saw everyone hard at work. Pierre, Carlos, Max and Lando were all in the IT lab, all hunched over their computers typing away. Even though they all had offices they all preferred to work in the IT lab, George could understand why. He saw Checo and Valterri engrossed on conversation with a blueprint in front of them, Valterri offered George a small waved to which George returned before continuing his work. George saw Lance and Esteban heading to the shooting range, having some conversation about guns.

When George reached Daniel’s office, not to far from his destination, he saw Max sitting in Daniel’s lap and kissing him. George had to do a double take because he knew he saw Max in IT lab just a moment ago, George had to give it to him - Max was a fast little shit. He smiled softly to himself before making his way into his own office, where Alex was hunched over a notebook writing quickly. He stopped when he realised George had come back, getting out of his chair and wrapping his arms around George’s neck. The taller boy wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist.

“Are you okay?” George whispered, liking the calm silence the room had.

“My arm hurts.” Alex mumbled.

“Stop writing so fast then, babe.” George smiled and placed a gentle kiss to Alex’s neck.

“I want to get this done.” Alex replied.

“Deadline?”

“There isn’t one.” Alex said softly, almost like he wanted George to miss it but George being George picked it up.

“Then slow down, love.” George squeezed him, moving so he could sit down with Alex on his lap.

“How’s the planning going on your end?” Alex asked.

“Well, Lewis and Sebastian just told me what they expect from me and i think i can carry their expectations out. I’m going to be late back tonight, i need to scout the night shift first as that’s our best bet.” He moved Alex’s loose hair out of his face, Alex kissed George softly on the lips.

“I’ll leave you some pasta, stay safe.” Alex smiled.

“Always.”

——————————

George had brought along Mick with him for the night scout, they were perched on a rooftop opposite the bank as it was the best view they could get without being suspicious. Mick had only recently been promoted from a junior, Lewis thought scouting would be a great use of Mick’s talents so here they was with their binoculars on a rooftop with some snacks and drinks.

“Is it normal to be scared?” Mick asked as he looked through his binoculars.

“Of the heist?” Mick nodded. “Yeah, it’s normal. I was scared before my first job and this is your first proper job, isn’t it?” George asked.

“It is, I’m glad I didn’t have a job like you did for my test.” Mick pulled the binoculars back.

“Lewis wouldn’t give a job to someone if he didn’t think they could handle it. He probably knew you and Yuki would be nervous during the test, so he wanted to make it easier. Lando and Alex were less nervous than me, I think that’s why we got a big job.” George commented.

“That makes sense, he’s a great boss and Sebastian is great too.” Mick said.

“He’s like a dad to you, isn’t he?” George asked.

“He’s like a dad too a lot of us, a lot of us have grown up around Carbon and he’s always taken us under a wing. So, yes, he is like a dad to me.” Mick smiled softly, the things that went unsaid George understood.

“Is that why he’s close to Charles, Max and Pierre?” George asked.

“Yeah, they all grew up around them. Charles lost his father and Seb somewhat filled that gap. Pierre’s father had to flee the country because of the police and Max, well, he doesn’t have the best father figure.” Mick said. George knew, they were all told in case Max had a panic attack and nobody knew why or what to do. Max had told them and George could not imagine how hard that would have been.

“Seb’s a great guy.” George said.

“He really is.”

“He’ll help you, if you feel scared.” George added. “I don’t know how much help I’ll be.”

“Lewis wouldn’t have chosen you if he didn’t think you could help.” Mick smiled offering George some skittles.

“Do you think I’ll be good leader once the day comes?” George asked.

“I do. I trust Lewis’ judgment and based on what I’ve seen i think you’ll be great.” Mick smiled.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you too.” Mick replied.

The rest of the evening went down as best as it could, they weren’t spotted - well not that they knew, and they figured where security stood outside and the best entrances. The next thing for George to do was do this again in the day and different vantage points. George liked the scouting though, it gave him time to relax and be lost with his thoughts. He could think about his and Alex’s future and how he was doing this so he and Alex could have a good future together. That’s all he wanted to do - grow old with Alex, happily.

George was interrupted from his thoughts when Mick told them it was time to leave, they couldn’t afford to stay any longer. They didn’t want to look to suspicious and they need sleep. Plus, George was pretty sure he would be killed by Lewis if he worked himself too much.

Lando barely slept the first week of preparations. He spent hours with his eyes glued to the computer screen, his glasses fixed to his face so he didn’t ruin his eyesight. He’d pretend he would be going to sleep when in fact he would be curled up in the blankets, with his laptop on his knee, typing away. He knew it wasn’t healthy, how could it be? But Lando was sure as long as he was hydrated and ate enough, he’d be fine expect that wasn’t how it worked. Deep down Lando knew that but he just ignored it.

As he typed away on his laptop, in IT room, he could also hear Pierre, Carlos and Max typing away as quick as he was. Suddenly, he started feeling light headed. Assuming he need more water, he grabbed his water bottle and downed it the best he could. He looked out the window and the sun felt so bright on his eyes.

“Mind if i shut the blinds?” He asked the others.

“Go for it.” Pierre smiled.

Lando stood up and made his way over to the window when he no long felt light headed but dizzy. He put a hand against his forehead, his heart racing and the last thing he remembers before passing out is Max asking him if he’s okay.

“Pierre, can you get Kimi?” Carlos asked Pierre as him and Max crouched beside Lando. Pierre nodded and ran off in the direction of the medical room.

“What are we supposed to do?” Max asked as Carlos quickly fetched some pillows.

“His legs have to be elevated above his head so the blood goes there.” Carlos explained as he put the pillows under Lando’s legs.

“In here.” Pierre said as he brought in Kimi.

“Help me take him to the medic bay,” Kimi said quickly.

When Lando finally came too, his head felt blurry. He soon realised he was no longer in the IT room. He heard George, Alex and Lewis talking about him, so he kept his eyes closed.

“He’s been sleeping, eating and drinking.” Alex told Lewis, looking over at Lando.

“How did we not notice?” George said quickly realising something.

“Notice what?” Lewis asked.

“He’s been up for hours before we are. That’s not like Lando at all. He could sleep the whole day away given the chance. I don’t think he has been sleeping.”

“Shut up, George.” Lando groaned and opened his eyes. “What ya gotta be a smart ass?”

“Enough of that.” Alex said and grabbed the water bottle. “Drink slowly.” He instructed to Lando who followed his instructions.

“Why haven’t you been sleeping?” Lewis asked, there was no anger in his voice. That made Lando confused, when he did this when he was little his parents would always get angry at him.

“Working.” Was all he provided.

“Lando, you can’t be working all the time. You’ve burnt yourself out physically and mentally.” Lewis came and sat beside the bed. “I’m going to come visit you in the evening and take your laptop away from you until the morning and I’ll start locking the IT room at night. This isn’t good for you.”

“But i need to work.” Lando tried to fight back.

“You work during the day, sleep is more important. I’m not having one of my guys wear himself down, okay?”

“It’s not like I’ve done this before.” Lando said.

“But you have.” Came a voice from the door. Everyone turned to look at it. George immediately recognising the guy.

“You were in the art gallery!” George said.

“That i was. I was also watching your apartment at night and Lando was always up on his laptop till early hours in the morning. I think the most sleep he got was an hour or two.” The man explained.

“Who even are you?” Alex asked.

“This is Jenson Button, he doesn’t work in the field anymore. He is in retirement but he still follows our juniors because nobody know what he looks like.” Lewis explained. “I had him watching your apartment at night in case Fernando got wind of it and tried anything.”

“Why has everyone gotta be smart asses?” Lando groaned again.

“We are just looking out for you.” George came over to him.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Alex came and stood beside him. “And don’t you dare tell me it’s work.”

“Nightmares.” He said quietly, he squirmed a little when Alex and George hugged him tight.

“That’s it, you’re sleeping with us until these nightmares go away.” Alex said.

“I don’t want to disturb your sex.” Lando smiled a little.

“We can do that during the day on our break.” George offered.

“Okay?” Alex looked at Lando.

“Okay.”

“You got some good friends there, Lando. Don’t let them go.” Jenson smiled. “Lewis, may i borrow you?” Lewis nodded and they went into the corridor.

That night Lando woke up in a panicked state. He felt the sweat dripping from his forehead, Lando wiped it away pretty quickly. He could tell his breathing was ragged, then he Alex place a soft hand on his back.

“Deep breaths, come on. In through your nose for three and out through your mouth for three. I’ll do it with you.” Alex sat up and helped Lando breathe as George went to go get a drink for Lando. Lando followed Alex in breathing. “There you go, keep doing it.” Alex encouraged him and carried on until George came back and handed Lando a glass full of water.

“Can you have a drink for me, Lando?” Lando didn’t really liked being babied by his best friends but he just really needed to be told what to do, his mind kept replaying the nightmare in his head. He took small sips from the glass until it was empty. George taking it off him and placing it on nightstand. George and Alex wrapped Lando up in a loose hug, so Lando could get out of it if he wanted to, but he didn’t.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alex asked. “Then we can distract you.” Lando nodded, George wiped a tear that fallen down his cheek. When had he started crying?

“The h-heist went wrong..” He sobbed quietly. “You guys...you got shot and Kimi couldn’t help you....I can’t loose you...” He turned into George’s neck burying his head and crying.

“Hey, we aren’t going anywhere. Never would we leave you.” Alex said. “Who else is going to make you pancakes when your being whiny in the morning?” Lando smiled a little at that.

“You want us to distract you now?” George asked, Lando nodded against his neck. “Well, yesterday me and Alex was walking to lunch and Alex tripped up the stairs.”

“How do you trip up the stairs?” Lando asked, letting out a laugh when he saw Alex’s red face.

“I’m not sure myself but George wouldn’t stop laughing at me for the rest of lunch.” Alex smiled.

“As he should.” Lando smiled.

“Well it can’t be worse than that George accidentally got to know too much about Lewis’ and Seb’s sex life.” Alex giggled.

“Oh my god, don’t remind me!” George laughed and Lando did too. Lando remembered George telling them how he accidentally had walked in on the two doing something. George couldn’t look them in the eye for a week. Once the boys had all calmed down, George was the first to speak. “Shall we try and go back to sleep now? Or at least cuddle?” Both the boys nodded.

Alex pushed Lando back softly. Lando liked being sandwiched in between them, they were both soft which meant they gave him good hugs. George and Alex both snuggled up to Lando.

“Thank you..” Lando spoke quietly.

“Don’t thank us, we will always help you.” Alex smiled.

“Exactly, now close those eyes and sleep.” George said.

“Just because you’re scared if you look in my eyes any longer you’ll realise they are prettier than Alex’s.” Lando smiled.

“As if!” Alex protested.

Lando took a while to fall asleep that night but when he did, he didn’t wake up again until the morning. He had actually gotten some decent sleep that night. When he woke up, he could hear Alex and George singing in the kitchen. He smiled to himself and threw on a hoodie as made his way to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, the singing had stopped and George had Alex crowded against the counter, kissing him. Lando cleared his throat.

“Lando!” Alex went bright red. “We have got to get you a bell.” He smiled.

“Seriously, one minute you are not there and the next you are. Are you secretly magic?” George asked.

“I wish, what you doing?” Lando came and sat at the island.

“Pancakes!” Alex told him and Lando smiled widely.

——————————

Over the next few weeks preparations were going smoothly. Alex was pleased to find out that Lewis had found Pascal and Robert, his car and gun suppliers, and hired them for Carbon. That definitely made Alex’s life easier in getting the guns, Sebastian had made the trio the leaders after him which meant Alex needed to sort the guns and cars for everyone. He had to make sure the cars were bigger enough for all the members and the goods. The only person who already had their transport sorted was Daniel but that’s because he always chose his own car. He was the main getaway driver after all. Alex would be driving a car, they had already planned who was going in which car. In Alex’s he would be driving himself, Lando, Charles and Lance. Their car would only be holding a small amount of goods that could fit in duffle bags which would reside on the laps on guys.

Alex had assigned each person an assault rifle and pistol which were both equipped with suppressors so if they did have to use it, nobody would hear it. A couple of the older, more experience gunmen would also be carrying a sniper rifle in case one was needed. Alex had gone a marked every gun with a piece of coloured tape which would determined who’s gun was who’s. It made Alex’s life a lot easier because he would know who hadn’t picked up their gun and who had. Robert had helped him with this task as well as getting extra back up guns which would be stored in the back of the getaway vehicles in case anyone had any problems. All guns had a four full rounds of ammo beside the which would become the gunman’s problem once received.

Valtteri had given Alex the type of armour the security guards had so Alex could either get armour that gave them the same protection or more protection, he went with the latter because nobody want fatalities. Esteban had sorted the armour out quite quickly which pleased Alex because it meant he could colour code that and have it all nice and organised.

Alex’s favourite thing to do at the end of the day was go back to their apartment. The trio used to have an apartment a while away but when they were accepted into Carbon, it meant they got one in headquarters. Their neighbours were Max and Daniel, Alex was thankful they had soundproof walls. He really didn’t need to be hearing things he did not want too. Alex loved going back to their apartment, it wasn’t as organised as headquarters or his office. For some reason that relaxed Alex. He had once tried to make the apartment organised but they did live with Lando so that hadn’t lasted very long. Then Alex learnt to love the chaos that was his apartment, that’s how he knew he was home. When Alex opened the door he was greeted by Lando and George dancing around the couch, singing.

“I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine.” Alex couldn’t help but laugh as George and Lando sang out of tune.

“Alex!” Lando smiled and attacked Alex with his arms to hug him.

“I see you got your energy back.” Alex hugged him. “Max wants you, by the way, he has a question about a motherboard or something?”

“Ahh, yes, i know exactly what you mean. I’ll be back in twenty and will text you when I’m on my way.” He winked as he left.

“Hey.” George smiled and opened his arms, Alex immediately went over to him and buried himself in George. “You okay?”

“Just a little tired.” Alex hummed.

“Me and Lando were on about watching a film tonight, if you want to cuddle.” George told him.

“I would love to.” He looked up at George and smiled before kissing him softly. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too, after this heist we’re gonna book the week off and spend it together.”

“And do what?” Alex asked.

“Binge Netflix?” George replied.

“We can finally watch the crown!” Alex smiled. “Then i can show you how much you sound like a member of the royal family.”

“I do not.” George huffed and kissed Alex again.

“We still have fifteen minutes you know.” Alex grinned.

“We do.” George grinned back.

————————————

The night before the heist came around quicker than Lando would have liked. He stared at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Lando could hear George and Alex’s soft breathing from either side of him. He would wake them up, see if they could help him calm down but he already felt bad enough about all the times he had woke them up in the past few weeks. Even if it seemed like they were happy to do, Lando couldn’t help but doubt that and feel bad.

The heist was happening tomorrow. Lando knew this. He had known this for weeks. So why did it feel like someone has just told him an hour ago this would be happening? Because Sebastian had put the rookie trio in charge after him it meant Lando would have to do the big hacking job. He had been working on this for weeks. Carlos, Pierre and Max had all been helping and training him to do this. Lando knew Pierre would be ready to take over on his laptop the minute Lando felt as if he was going wrong. They had discussed this. Pierre would be available on the earpiece and the second Lando said Monza, Pierre would take over. Then all Lando had to say to take back control was Austria.

He knew he was ready, Lando had practiced on similar firewalls back at headquarters and he did just fine at them. He kept getting faster at it too, even managing to do it faster than Pierre, Max and Carlos. Lando knew things were going to go smoothly, so why did he feel so nervous? He sat up in the bed, careful not to move the duvet too much. He still didn’t want to wake his friends. Lando ran his fingers slowly through his hair as he let out of soft sigh. Why did he have to be like this? Why did he have to overthink everything? Why did he have to over work himself? If he hadn’t overworked himself, he wouldn’t have fainted and Lewis wouldn’t keep coming to take his laptop at night and if that didn’t happen he would be able to practice now, to ease his mind.

“Hey, it’s okay.” He heard George whisper softly, he only the noticed that George was hugging him and that he was crying. Then he noticed Alex wasn’t next to them, he panicked slightly. Alex was there a moment ago, he knew he was. “Alex has just gone to get you a drink.” George reassured him.

“I’m scared, Georgie.” He said quietly.

“I know, i am too but listen to me. This is going to go fine, I believe in you. Alex believes in you. We all believe in you. I know you have the ability to do this, otherwise Sebastian wouldn’t have given you this job and you know the second you start feeling shaky Pierre will take over for you. If that does happen, nobody will be mad at you because we know you will have tried your best.”

“You really think i can do this?” Lando asked as Alex came back and handed him a glass of water.

“I do. I really, really do. I’ve seen you in action, I know you and i know you have got this. I know that you’re going to blow every single persons socks off.” George told him. Lando looked at Alex as he took a sip from the glass.

“George is right, Lando. You are going to prove every single person who has ever said you’ve got no talent wrong. I know you are.” Alex smiled at him as he hugged him.

“Who’d have thought we would become criminals?” Lando said.

“Hey, we are only criminals if we get caught.” George joked.

“Which we never will because we are the best.” Alex added.

“No, I’m the best.” Lando said after he emptied the glass.

“That you are, Lando, that you are.” George said. Lando smiled at him.

“Shall we try to sleep now?” Alex asked.

“If you promise to make me pancakes in the morning.” Lando grinned.

“Of course i will.” Alex laid back.

Alex stuck to his promise and Lando was woken up by the smell of the best pancakes in the world. He ran straight out to the kitchen and was pleased to not find Alex and George kissing instead he just found Alex plating up the pancakes.

“Yum,” Lando smiled as Alex passed him the plate. “Where’s George?” He asked as he put some pancake into his mouth.

“Lewis and Sebastian wanted one last briefing with him before tonight.” Alex explained, plating up his own pancakes.

“Do you really think we can clear that bank out in ten minutes and survive the police?” Lando asked.

“Yes, i do. We’ve all worked really hard on this. Now, eat your pancakes or will.”

“No!” Lando moved his plate closer to himself.

————————————

By the time it came for them to leave, George could feel the adrenaline coursing through his body. This was about to happen, they were going to lead this biggest heist. George just hoped nothing would go wrong. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Mick came and stood beside him.

“This is going to go brilliantly, i can tell. You’re a good leader, George.” He smiled.

“Thanks Mick, now i need you in your vehicle please.” George smiled back.

“You got it, Boss.” He saluted him and went off to his car.

George made his way around the vehicles to check everyone was in them and they all had armour and guns. He already checked with Alex, who said they had but George liked to be extra careful. Once he had confirmed everyone had their guns and armour George made his way to his vehicle. He was in a car with Sebastian, Lewis and Mick. Sebastian was driving the car because George didn’t trust himself.

“Lights out.” Lewis spoke over the earpiece which signalled to all the cars it was time to go. They had three exits for the garage and they all left through one, making it less suspicious. They would all take different routes to the bank and back.

“Remember, Chequered flag on arrival.” George spoke over the earpiece as Sebastian drove smoothly through back alleys. They had the quickest route seen as they were the more important members of Carbon.

“Chequered flag.” Sebastian said as they arrived to let the others know they had arrived.

About eight minutes later, George had received a chequered flag from everyone’s car. Then he got the code word from Lando to let them know he had started the attack. They all had to wait until Lando gave the word that he security was about to go down so they could enter. While they waited George muted himself on Lando’s earpiece so he could communicate with the others but still hear when Lando was done, he made sure the others knew their points of entry and how many guards would be there.

“Pancakes.” Lando said over the earpiece.

“Go, now.” George said as he got himself out of the car and headed into the bank. He had Lewis one side, Mick on the other and Sebastian behind him. They all took cover behind a corner and began taking out guards one by one. Everyone had strict instructions on how to do this, they didn’t want some raising the alarm.

As they made there way through the bank, taking out the security George spotted Max on the other side taking someone out. He was happy things were going to plan. Eventually they all met up outside the vault, most of them covered in blood from the guards.

“Drillers.” George said.

Carlos and Valtteri made their way to the vault door with the drills in their hands and started drilling the way through the bolts. It took them two minutes to get through them all.

“In, in, in.” George instructed them.

All the guys knew what they would be taking and where to go. Pierre had managed to hack into the security cameras so he could see where the goods were and George assigned the goods accordingly. He knew Lando would have taken said cameras down. George headed straight to back, where the most valuable things were kept. He could hear the drills and people stuffing things into their duffle bags. He met Lando at the back, Mick, Sebastian and Lewis following him.

“This isn’t right.” Lando cursed quietly.

“What do you mean?” George said.

“They’ve changed it, i don’t know how to do this.”

“What?” George asked.

“This wasn’t coded like this last week. I need Pierre, he can’t do this from the van.” Lando cursed again.

“P, i need you in the vault.” George spoke over the earpiece to Pierre.

“What? No, i can’t.”

“You have to, Lando can’t do this code. Only you can.” George replied.

“Okay, but can i speak to Charles over the earpiece as i make my way through.” Pierre asked.

“Of course, let me connect you. Start moving.” George connected them and turned his attention to Charles. The Monégasque didn’t stop drilling or putting things into his bag, instead he multitasked but suddenly he stopped and looked over at George and pointed to his earpiece. George connect himself back to the line. “Everything okay?”

“It is now!” Pierre said breathlessly. “One of the guards came out of the bathroom, i had to kill him. I’ve never killed anyone.”

“But you’re okay?” George asked.

“Just a little shaken, I’ll deal with it later. I’m almost here.” As Pierre said that he came through the vault door.

Nobodies attention shifted which showed George how professional they were. Lando watched over Pierre’s shoulder as typed away furiously. It took him less than a minute to go through the code and open the door. As soon as he did, George made his way to the safes and started making his into them. As he did that he connected himself to everyone’s earpiece.

“If you’re done with your job we need you in the back. We had a little mistake.” George said, a couple guys came through and started helping. George finished with a minute to go.

“We have to go now.” Lando told everyone on the earpiece, they all filed out of the bank.

As the made their way to the exits, the alarm went off. George cursed silently under his breath. He made sure his gun was filled with ammo and ready to go. “Prepare yourselves.” He said.

George, Mick, Lewis and Sebastian made their way back to the car alright. George wanted to check on everyone else but they didn’t have time they had to go. He’d get the chequered flag when they were back and safe. As Sebastian started driving a police car came behind them and started blaring sirens which only encouraged Sebastian to drive faster. It looked as if they were going to be having a police chase.

“If anyone has a police car behind them, i need to know.” George spoke over the earpiece.

“Blue and Red.” Came from Pierre, who was in Daniel’s car with Esteban, Kimi and Valtteri.

“Red and Blue.” Came from Lando, who was in Alex’s car with Charles and Lance.

Not more signals came which meant only three cars were being chased. Sebastian cut through back alleys and went off road for a while. Mick and Lewis were prepared in the back of the car, should anything happen.

“Chequered flag.” Came from Nicholas, who was in Antonio’s car with Max, Carlos and Yuki. At least one car was safe.

“No Blue and Red.” Pierre spoke next. Shortly followed by Lando. “No Red and Blue.”

The car George was in was the only one left being chased. As Sebastian started taking more daring corners he got the chequered flag from the other cars. Everyone was safe, George had done his job. If they got caught, it would be okay. He had done his job. George focused on the police car as Sebastian drove like a mad man. Eventually, somehow they managed to loose the police and Sebastian drove straight back.

When they arrived back Nicholas was waiting in the garage, along with everyone else. Nicholas took the goods that could be solved and placed them in the back of a van. The money bags went into a cart to be taken to the meeting room to be counted. As soon as George handed his things to Nicholas and dropped his guns in the gun cart he was immediately hugged by Alex. George relaxed into Alex’s hold and hugged Alex back.

“I thought they were going to catch you guys.” Alex whispered in George’s ear.

“Not getting rid of me that easily, Alex.” He kissed his cheek. “Did i do a good job?”

“A brilliant job, I’m very proud of you.” Alex kissed him.

“I’m very proud of you too, you did an amazing job with the guns and armour.” George smiled, out of the corner of his eye he could see Lando stood near Max and Charles, watching them. “I think Lando wants a hug.”

“I think he’s trying not interrupt us.” Alex smiled. “But we’ve had our moment.”

They both turned to Lando’s direction and each put an arm out for him. Lando smiled before rushing over to them, both of them wrapping their arms around him.

“I’m really proud of you two.” Lando smiled.

“We’re proud of you too.” George told him.

“But i couldn’t do the hack inside the vault.” Lando frowned.

“But nobody knew they had changed the code. Plus, who’s hacking skills got us into the bank?” George asked.

“Mine?” Lando looked up at them.

“Yours.” Alex confirmed. “We are very proud of you, after all the stress you put yourself under and you still managed to do that. Please, tell me your secret.”

“My secret is having the two of the worlds best friends.” Lando hugged them tighter.

“Who’s ready to party!” Daniel shouted from the corner of the room where Max was on his back with a bottle of champagne in his hands.

They had done it. They had lead a big heist and everything went almost to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is @landonorrisgeorgerussell if anyone has any requests or just wants to come say hello :)

**Author's Note:**

> Who would you guys like to see Lando being romantically interested in? Because i am struggling.
> 
> If you’d like to request something or just come say hello my tumblr is @landonorrisgeorgerussell


End file.
